Saint Seiya  A Origem do mal
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Ele finalmente havia se sagrado cavaleiro de Ouro, mas isso acabou por fazer o próprio sangue se tornar maligno, e por fim ele próprio foi dominado pelo mal...


Saint Seiya – A origem do mal

É dito que desde a primeira guerra santa pelo domínio da Terra, onde Athena enfrentou Poseidon, que o cavaleiro regido pela constelação de Gêmeos sempre sofre pelo carma daquele que há muitos anos fez com que o imperador dos mares amaldiçoasse o cavaleiro nascido sobre o brilho de Pólux.

Desde a sétima geração posterior à primeira guerra santa o santuário de Athena se mantem como ultima linha de defesa dos humanos ante a fúria dos Deuses. É neste local que sob as ordens do Grande Mestre 12 pessoas guardam o templo de onde a reencarnação da Deusa Athena garante a paz do mundo.

Esses 12 são conhecidos como os sagrados cavaleiros de Ouro, e dentre os 88 guardiões de Athena são ditos os mais poderosos.

**Capitulo I – O novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos**

O jovem de cabelos azulados já estava naquele local há algum tempo, atualmente fazia visitas constantes aquele local, principalmente após um longo dia de treinos. Atualmente precisava ficar sozinho para colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Sempre teve em mente que o irmão era extremamente talentoso e possuía um poder capaz de torna-lo o mais poderoso dos defensores de Athena, porem ultimamente a habilidade do mais velho em trazer o foco das atenções para si estava incomodando por demais o mais novo.

Todo o dia ia ao cabo, não importava o tempo, não importava as dificuldades de chegar lá, nem o cansaço, a visão do infinito oceano o acalmava um pouco lhe dando a esperança de não enlouquecer até o outro dia.

Aquele era o único local onde podia acreditar que aquilo que vinha aos poucos tomando sua razão era coisa da idade, ciúmes do irmão que tanto idolatravam. Mais do que tudo ele queria que aquilo fosse a única verdade.

Naquele fim de tarde o mar parecia dividir com o jovem toda a fúria que crescia dentro de si. Ondas ferozes atingiam a encosta abaixo dele, apesar de toda a violência da água o homem se sentia tranquilo naquele ambiente, era reconfortante assistir aos últimos raios do astro rei desaparecer.

Aos poucos a grade Lua surgia no céu, à hora de Hypnos agir era chegada, o véu dos sonhos seria lançado aos mortais encerrando mais um dia. Apesar de a noite começar a avançar ele não tinha pressa de sair dali, estava perdido em seus pensamentos até que algo chamou sua atenção.

As costas de Kanon o som de passos metálicos invadiram sua mente, virando-se rapidamente o homem colocou-se na defensiva, mas ao ver o que estava as suas costas seu corpo automaticamente recuou fazendo-o ir para trás.

O susto não o deixou perceber de imediato que ao tentar se distanciar da figura as suas costas seu corpo deixou de ter algum apoio. Sem que pudesse evitar sentiu o vento gélido tocar seu corpo.

Os olhos por um segundo permitiram que contemplasse o abismo abaixo de si, apesar disso o que mais o perturbava era a visão que havia tido, seria verdade aquilo, ou sua mente já estava perturbada a tal ponto?

Mesmo sendo mais novo não ficava atrás do irmão no quesito poder, um candidato a futuro cavaleiro, porem mesmo para ele uma queda daquelas causaria um bom estrago.

Um segundo foi o tempo entre o fechar e abrir de olhos, nesse meio tempo sentiu um tranco violento em seu braço. Sentiu o ombro ranger e uma dor absurda toma-lo, sabia que havia deslocado o mesmo porem estava parado no ar, tentou olhar para cima, mas não conseguiu.

Aos poucos viu seu corpo ser puxado para cima, e ao chegar ao topo da encosta caiu de quatro. Estava ofegante devido ao susto e a dor, mas a lembrança do que vira o fez se recuperar rapidamente.

- Esta tudo bem Kanon? – ele ouviu a voz do irmão perguntar.

Durante os momentos do incidente se esquecera por algum tempo o porquê do ocorrido, mas ao ouvir a voz de Saga sentiu a consciência retornar totalmente do estado latente em que se encontrava.

- Ah... Sim estou bem sim – respondeu seco o mais novo.

- Tem certeza – perguntou preocupado o mais velho.

- Sim, não se preocupe.

Saga tentou ajudar o irmão a levantar, mas o mesmo empurrou sua mão. Kanon se reergueu com certa dificuldade, por alguns instantes encarou o homem a sua frente. Logo depois deu as costas ao mesmo começando a caminhar na direção oposta a que Saga estava.

- Parece que agora não é só sagitário a usar uma armadura de Ouro, não é mesmo Saga de Gêmeos – o mais novo falou com sarcasmo.

- Kanon... – o mais velho murmurou.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos se virou a tempo de ver o irmão soltar um leve gemido de dor, para logo após começar a subir na direção da pequena vila próxima ao santuário.

- O que esta acontecendo com você Kanon?


End file.
